Speed's Limit
by HyperZEROXL
Summary: All he wanted to do was be a Piltover Law Enforcer, but he was denied his dream...But he will be much much more than he wanted...He'll be a champion...His name...Xero (I know, I'm new at this so the summary sucks, i think I fixed it...Lets hope I did :P)
1. Prolouge

**Hello! This is my first EVER published online story, so please just enjoy it if you can. Further more, I'd like to say I DO NOT OWN RIOT LEAGUE OF LEGENDS!**

Prologue:

Running with all his might, Hiro was running with all his might in his legs to the Piltover Sheriff office, Hiro suddenly fell over on his face thus tumbling on the busy streets of the City of Progress. Getting up, Hiro continued running with all his strength until he got to the Sheriff's office.  
>Now out of breath, Hiro gasped,<strong>"I'd like to see the sheriff please!"<strong> he panted out of breath looking around for the Sheriff desperately, but there was no sign of the Sheriff.

**"Can I help you sir?"** The Sheriff of Piltover asked walking in the office raising an eyebrow while looking at the young man maybe in his early 30's

**"Yes! I'd like to apply for the law enforcement in Piltover please! I-I'm a great inventor a-and a strong heart of justice Sheriff Caitlyn!"** Hiro yelled standing up straight now with his chest inhaled.

**"I'm sorry sir, but we are not taking any new recruits at the moment, besides, I can tell that you aren't fit to be a law enforcer in Piltover. No offense, just go back to inventing or whatever you said you were good at. Good bye sir."**Caitlyn sighed sitting down at her desk sipping a cup of tea while reading a daily Piltover newspaper.

**"But Caitlyn! I have the heart! I have the willingness to put my life on the line! Why can't I be an enforcer?!"** he asked slamming his fists on her desk spilling her tea.

**"Because I made my choice! So get out of this office sir before I lose my temper with you!"** she yelled putting her newspaper down and picking up the fallen tea cup.

**"I get it...You don't think I have what it takes...Do you?"** Hiro growled dropping his head and clenching his fists very tight.

**"It's not that I don't think you have what it takes, it's just we aren't accepting any new recruits at this time sir. I'm sorry, now please leave this office, good day sir."** Caitlyn explained to Hiro who was calmer than before, but still looked sad.

Starting to walk out of the office, Hiro looked over his shoulder,**"My name isn't sir. It's Hiro, thanks for everything Sheriff Caitlyn."**With those words, Hiro left the office and building.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all! It's me! Your friend HyperZEROXL! Well, I fixed the issue with my story so high five! I'd just like to say, I'll be enjoying typing this story for you all to enjoy! Again, I DO NOT OWN RIOT OR LEAGUE OF LEGENDS!**

Chapter 1:

Walking home with much sadness on Hiro's shoulders, he picked up a WANTED poster of Piltover's greatest criminal, Jinx and took it with him while he walked home in the cold wind. Finally getting to his house, Hiro unlocked the door and walked in hanging his coat on a rack.

**"Why am I under estimated?! I thought I was going to be a Piltover Enforcer! My dream's ruined! All I have left are my sketches of my inventions that I never created!"** he yelled throwing a paper design of one of his many ideas on the ground.

Hearing a knock on his door, Hiro opened it to see Caitlyn and Jayce at his door.

**"Hello Hiro, may we come in?"** asked the Sheriff politely smiling at Hiro.

**"Uhhh…Sure…I guess…"**sighed Hiro letting the two Piltover heroes come in his house. Getting Caitlyn tea, Jayce was looking at Hiro's many sketches of inventions,**"Hiro is it? You have quite nice ideas! Why don't you build them and show the City of Progress what you're truly made of?"** Jayce suggested sitting down on a couch while putting the paper down on the table.

**"Because, they're just prototype sketches, so why are you two here?"** Hiro asked sitting in a chair facing Caitlyn and Jayce.

**"Because Jayce wanted to see you as do I."** explained Caitlyn sipping her tea and then put the cup down.

**"Previously I wanted you to join me and help invent glorious inventions together, but now after seeing these amazing invention sketches of your's, I want you to create these ideas for Piltover, the city is counting on inventors such as us to help it progress Hiro."** he told Hiro who was now speechless at what Jayce just told him.

**"I-I'll try Jayce…You can count on me…Now what did you need Caitlyn?"** asked Hiro noticing Caitlyn and Jayce were getting up.

**"I just wanted you good luck. Good bye Hiro."** Caitlyn answered kissing Hiro on the cheek then left through the door. Stunned for minutes, Hiro picked up two papers that contained sketches of a disk-like weapon and a suit of high tech armor.

**"I think I'll need it Caitlyn…Time to get to work!"** he muttered to himself going down to his basement with the two sketches in his hands.

**Months later:**

**"Finally! It's done! My greatest work is now completed to show Piltover what I can do! Piltover…My time is coming to shine!"** Hiro yelled raising the power disks in the air.

**AN: Alright! That's chapter 1 of my first story…Please send me reviews on how I did…And I'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay! Chapter two is up guys and I'm trying to make the chapters longer and more enjoyable as much as I can. So enjoy and again I DONT OWN RIOT OR LEAGUE OF LEGENDS!**

**Ch. 2**

**Piltover streets**

Walking down the streets, Hiro was getting watched by numerous people due to him having his Prototype Velocity armor suit on as well as his power disks on his back. Finally getting to his destination, the Sheriff's office, Hiro walked in and saw Caitlyn sipping tea as usual, but stopped when she saw Hiro.

**"May I help you sir?"** she asked setting the tea cup down and looked at Hiro who was wearing a helmet over his face.

**"Yes, you can Sheriff Caitlyn. I am here to present my inventions…"** Hiro answered taking off his helmet and putting it in his arms.

**"Hiro, very good to see you again. I see that you've been busy, so what is this invention?"** Caitlyn asked looking at the suit carefully.

**"It's a suit that increases my speed as well as my acrobatic abilities while the power disk I use can split into two power disks that can fly at targets with amazing speed and then come back to me due to my suit having a signal that calls the disks back to me no matter what."** he explained taking out the disk from the back of his suit to show Caitlyn.

**"Very well built Hiro, I'm sure Jayce and the citizens of Piltover will be very pleased of your hard work. In fact, I'd like to see these amazing inventions in action myself, how about you help me catch a gang of criminals as a test run today?"** the Sheriff asked extending her hand to Hiro who shook it proudly.

**"I'd love to Sheriff, thank you for your offer."** thanked Hiro who was smiling more than he has ever in his life.

**"For now, let's relax, we'll go out later. But first I wanna know about you. Who and where's your parents Hiro?"** asked Caitlyn sitting at her desk staring at Hiro who sat in the chair in front of her desk.

**"My parents were unknown, I was an orphan until I was old enough to buy my own home. I don't know where they are today."** he admitted dropping his head and putting his disk on the back of his suit again.

**"How old are you Hiro? And where'd you get your education at?"** she asked getting out a notebook then started writing stuff down.

**"I'm 32 years old and I got my education at Piltover University of Science…Um Caitlyn…A-Are you interrogating m-me?"** asked Hiro nervously noticing her notebook. Laughing hard,**"Yes I am Hiro, I need to know about you if you and I are going out in the field together today." **

**"But you already have a partner don't you? She's Vi right?"** he asked Caitlyn who was still writing down notes. **"It's her day off and yes, her name is Vi. Perhaps you'll meet her some day."** Caitlyn told Hiro still writing down in her notebook.

**"Now I have questions for you ."** laughed Hiro leaning in his chair looking at Caitlyn.

**"Fire away Hiro, I'm ready."** she laughed putting her notebook down on the desk. **"How old are you?"** he asked Caitlyn who was smiling amusingly.**"I am at least in my early 30s."** laughed Caitlyn getting up and walking behind Hiro who was now confused. **"W-What are you d-doing?"** Hiro asked nervously watching Caitlyn go behind him. **"Relax Hiro, you look tense. Just relax. Now on to the next question."** the Sheriff calmly whispered giving Hiro a massage on his shoulders.** "Are you single?"** he asked now relaxed due to Caitlyn's massage. Laughing quietly,**"Yes Hiro, I am single. Why do you ask?"** asked Caitlyn finishing Hiro's massage and walking back to her desk. **"No reason, just asking."** answered Hiro fully relaxed now in his chair. Looking at the office's clock,**"Well Hiro, how about we hit the city for that test drive?"** she suggested grabbing her gun. **"But, I'm relaxed…"**complained Hiro getting up from his chair and putting his helmet on. **"Best time to catch a criminal gang then when you're relaxed."** laughed Caitlyn walking out the office door with Hiro right behind her.

**Downtown Piltover**

Walking with Caitlyn all over Downtown Piltover, Hiro noticed many WANTED posters of Jinx on walls. **"Hiro, look over there."** Caitlyn whispered pointing at a gang of criminals who were stealing an old lady's purse.** "Time to go Hiro! Go ahead of them and make them stop for me while I get my net ready."** instructed Caitlyn now in pursuit. **"Roger that Caitlyn. I'm on it!"** Hiro yelled starting to run after the criminals through a crowd of people. Struggling through the crowds of people, Hiro activated his armor's non-friction wheels and started to ride off the walls. Seeing the criminals in sight, he jumped off the building in front of the criminals stopping them in their tracks for a second. Taking the chance, Caitlyn fired her net trapping the criminals in their tracks for good.  
>Seeing Caitlyn run up to him,<strong>"Your speed is what we needed to catch those thugs, your suit is quite useful in both speed and acrobatics. You should be proud of your work Hiro."<strong> Caitlyn told Hiro shaking his hand.  
><strong>"Thank you Caitlyn, that means a lot to me."<strong> he said looking at the crowd who were around them. **"Hiro…Come to my office when you're cleaned up. I wanna ask you something private, ok?"** asked Caitlyn looking at Hiro with a serious expression on her face. **"Sure…ok Caitlyn. I'll see you there."** answered Hiro watching Caitlyn take the gang of crooks with her and disappear into the crowd.

Walking home Hiro heard a women's voice,**"Hey kid, not bad job today. You even impressed cupcake, that's hard to do."**

**"Who are you? Show yourself!"** Hiro yelled looking for the voice with his power disk now in his hands.

**"Chill out kid, it's just me, your friendly neighborhood Piltover Enforcer Vi at your service."** Vi laughed coming out of an alley wearing her Hextech gauntlets like usual.

Putting his power disk back on his back, Hiro sighed with relief,**"Oh, it's only you Vi." **

**"So, I heard you helped cupcake catch some thugs with only this neat suit I heard you made. Am I right or not disk kid?"** she laughed leaning on Hiro's shoulder with a smirk on her face and giving him a nuggie.

**"Disk…Kid? Where did you get the idea of calling me such a nickname?"** groaned Hiro trying to get Vi off of him.

**"Because, you like to throw disks don't you disk kid? Anyway, I gotta get goin, cupcake wants me at her office. Later disk kid"** teased Vi letting go of Hiro and waved while walking away.

Unlocking his door, Hiro took off his armor and hung it up on the rack then cleaned himself up with water. After a few minutes of grooming himself, Hiro put on his gear and left his home going toward Caitlyn's office. After a while, Hiro walked into Caitlyn's office to see Caitlyn at her desk, Vi leaning on the wall chewing gum, and Jayce on the couch with his hammer beside him,**"Hey disk kid, nice seeing you again."** Vi waved blowing a bubble of her gum.

**"Indeed, nice to meet you Hiro and nice suit you made yourself. Piltover has another hero in it's ranks."** Jayce laughed giving Hiro a thumbs up.

**"Hello Hiro, glad you can make it. Make yourself at home, we are about to discuss why we're all here."** invited Caitlyn sipping tea and putting the cup down. Sitting in a chair by the door, Hiro took off his helmet and put it down besides him on the floor.

**"Hiro…We were talking about letting you accompany us tonight to try to catch this city's top criminal, Jinx. Would you accept the dangers of handling such a dangerous criminal with us?"** Caitlyn asked Hiro who was listening closely to her offer.

**"Indeed, we could use someone like you. Your speed and acrobatic abilities would prove to rival Jinx's random destruction style. Will you do it for Piltover?"** Jayce asked Hiro grabbing his hammer and standing heroically.

**"Sure, we could use ya disk kid. You could help us bring that maniac Jinx in AND wipe that smile off her face. What do ya say disk kid?"** Vi chuckled to herself blowing another bubble from her gum.

**"I'd love to help you all catch that criminal Jinx. You can count on me you guys, but I'd like to be called Xero when we do this please."** Hiro explained standing up and shook Caitlyn's hand.

**"Very well Xero, let us be off then."** Caitlyn laughed walking out with Vi and Jayce behind her.

Putting on his helmet, Hiro followed them out the door.

**AN: And that's it for chapter 2 folks. Again, I'm TRYING to make every chapter bigger. So send me reviews and I'll see you all next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Introducing Ch.3! Enjoy and please send reviews! ****I DON'T OWN RIOT OR LEAGUE OF LEGENDS!**

**Ch. 3 **

**Downtown Piltover, Midnight**

Walking through Piltover streets,**"I think we could cover more ground if we split up. We'll split up into 2 groups, Vi and Jayce while me and Xero. Agreed?"** suggested Caitlyn looking at Xero who nodded his head agreeing. **"Sure cupcake, me an' Jayce can go together while you get disk kid. Sounds fair, c'mon Jayce lets roll."** Vi laughed dragging Jayce with her into an alley. Walking with Caitlyn, Xero looked around carefully incase they might be ambushed,**"So…Any idea of where Jinx could be Caitlyn?"** Hiro asked taking out his disk then he pulled it apart thus splitting it into two disks. **"She's been seen around these parts of Piltover, so we'll check here Xero. Got it?"** Caitlyn explained leading the way with her gun ready in her hands.

**"Question…Why'd you let me tag along with you guys tonight? I know it's not because of my performance today. So why have a rookie tagging along to help catch this city's most dangerous criminal?"** Hiro demanded looking around for any trace of Jinx.

**"Because, we're considering on letting you become a champion candidate for Piltover."** she answered facing Hiro with a serious expression on her face.

**"Woah! Woah! Woah! A champion…As in a champion in the Institute of War?!"** gulped Hiro stepping back amazed at what he just heard.

**"Yes, a champion of Piltover. We'll discuss this more after we catch Jinx. Agreed?"** asked Caitlyn patting Hiro's shoulders with a smile on her face.

**"Agreed…Lets catch Jinx"** answered Hiro nodding his head then kept following Caitlyn.

Walking for a couple of hours, Hiro and Caitlyn were getting bored beyond imagination. **"Caitlyn…I don't think she'll show tonight."** Hiro pointed out yawning while still following Caitlyn. **"I guess, oh well, we can call it a night, lets head…GET DOWN!"** she yelled tackling Hiro to the ground just in time before a rocket hit them.

**"Hey hat lady! Ooo! I see you got a new friend and not fat hands!"** laughed Jinx who held Fishbones and Pow Pow at her side.

**"Give yourself up Jinx in the name of Piltover!"** Caitlyn yelled shooting her net at Jinx who rolled away firing Zap.

**"Jinx…Just give yourself up and no one gets hurt. Agreed?"** reasoned Hiro who readied his disks and his anti-friction wheels.

**"Ummm…No! Rules are meant to be broken! Like buildings…Or people!"** Jinx answered firing Pow Pow at Caitlyn and Hiro who ducked for cover behind a wall.

**"I have to admit it…She's good, even if she's a psychotic freak."** Hiro admitted who took off his helmet panting while looking at Caitlyn.

**"Okay Xero, draw her fire while I ready my net. You up for it?"** Caitlyn asked Hiro who finally caught his breath.

**"I'm ready Caitlyn, lets do this."** Hiro nodded his head while putting on his helmet again.

Diving out in the open, Xero threw his disks at Jinx who dodged at least one before getting hit in the jaw by the second one.** "Ow! I'll kill you Disky! Go get him Fishbones!"** Jinx yelled firing now rockets at Xero who dodged each with acrobatic flips while throwing his disks at Jinx. **"Now Caitlyn!"** Hiro yelled ducking from another rocket. Running out in the open, Caitlyn fired her net at Jinx who by reflex dodged it then fired Zap at Caitlyn. **"Caitlyn! Watch out!"** he yelled tackling Caitlyn and taking the hit for her then fell on the ground groaning. **"Xero! Can you stand?"** she asked him helping Hiro on his feet. **"Yeah…Lets finish this."** growled Hiro tightening his grip on his disks. **"Are you sure you can stand?"** assured Caitlyn letting go of Hiro. **"Yeah, I can and I intend to finish this."** groaned Hiro starting to run up to Jinx. **"Stay still! I'm trying to shoot you!"** Jinx yelled shooting Pow Pow at Hiro now. Jumping in the air, Hiro threw his disks at Jinx hitting her in the jaw and the knee making her kneel on one knee. **"Okay! I give disky! You got me!"** she laughed on the ground out of control.

**"Good, now put your hands up you psycho."** Hiro panted catching his disks then put them on his back again.** "Okay! Just give me till the count of…Times up!"** Jinx suddenly yelled shooting her Super Mega Death Rocket hitting Hiro at close range sending him flying on the ground bleeding and his armor torn up.

**"Hiro!"** Caitlyn yelled running at Hiro's side who was coughing out blood and was shaking in pain uncontrollably.

**"Stay with me Hiro. Don't close those eyes!"** she yelled holding him in her arms. While they weren't looking, Jinx sneaked away into an alley while holding her knee in pain. **"Cupcake! We're here! Me an' Jayce heard the noise, sorry we're late."** Vi yelled running up with Jayce behind her. **"No time, Hiro needs to get to the medics now! You take him, you're stronger than me."** Caitlyn explained handing Hiro to Vi who was still still in pain. **"You got it cupcake, c'mon disk kid, you'll make it."** Vi assured running with Hiro is her arms toward Piltover hospital.

**Piltover Hospital room Morning**

**"So doctor…Will Hiro be okay?"** Caitlyn asked looking at Hiro who was in bed.

**"Right now he's in a coma and it'll be a while until he wakes up. Just know his armor saved him from death, but the impact gave him a severe case of amnesia."** the doctor explained leaving Caitlyn who was at Hiro's side sitting in a chair.

**"I'm sorry for getting you in this Hiro…I truly am."** she muttered holding his hand gently.

**"Wh-Where am I? Why am I in the hospital and…Who are you?"** a voice asked groaning in pain.

**"Hiro?! Is that you? Are you ok?!"** she asked getting up from her chair quickly.

**"Yes, I'm Hiro and yes, I'm semi ok. Who are you?"** he asked sitting up in the bed painfully.

**"No, lay back down, you need rest."** Caitlyn suggested gently stopping Hiro and laid him back down on the bed.

Closing his eyes, Hiro fell back asleep still wondering who she was beside him.

**Hours Later**

Waking up again, Hiro didn't see the women in here earlier,**"Where am I? What am I doing here? All I remember is a loud boom and weird laughter in the background."** groaned Hiro sitting up from his bed rubbing his head while looking at the disk on a table near his bed. Getting up and taking the disk, Hiro looked at carefully,**"This…disk looks familiar to me, I think I made this."** Now seeing his busted armor hanging on the wall along with the shattered helmet, Hiro took it off and examined it,**"It looks like this has been through hell."** Walking out of the room with his gear, Hiro saw many doctors stare at him,**" , you aren't supposed to be awake."** a doctor stated getting a shot ready. Backing up, Hiro pushed the doctor on the ground then ran like his life depended on it.

Sprinting, Hiro crashed into Caitlyn at a corner who was coming to see Hiro's condition,**"What is the meaning of…Hiro?! What are you doing up?"** she asked quickly on the ground beneath Hiro.

**"D-Do I know you?"** Hiro asked Caitlyn before seeing they were in a awkward position on the ground.

Remembering the doctor said Hiro has amnesia, Caitlyn smiled,**"I'm a friend of your's Hiro. I'm Caitlyn, The Sheriff of Piltover."**

**"Then why don't I remember you?"** he asked her quickly getting off of her only to see her blushing almost.

**"Because, we were going after this city's most wanted criminal, Jinx, but you got severely injured. My partner, Vi brought you here, anything else?"** Caitlyn asked getting off the ground then dusting herself off.

**"Yeah…Why are people with guns coming through the entrance?"** Hiro asked Caitlyn pointing out the window where there were at least five armed thugs coming through the main entrance.

**"They're criminals, can you fight Hiro?"** she asked getting her gun off the ground.

**"I think so, yeah…But what do I use?"** he asked her with a confused look on his face.

**"Your disks, trust me. They're pretty effective."** answered Caitlyn splitting the disks into the two disks then handed them to Hiro who still looked confused.

Suddenly hearing threats downstairs, Hiro and Caitlyn nodded and started to go downstairs together.

**"Where's Caitlyn!? I want her NOW!"** a thug yelled pointing a gun at at the counter lady.  
><strong>"Right here!"<strong> Caitlyn yelled shooting the guy in the leg making him drop screaming in pain.

**"Kill her idiots and her little pal too!"** the thug yelled screaming on the ground.

Throwing his disk, Hiro hit a thug in head knocking him out on the ground then the disk returned to Hiro's hands where he threw the second disk taking out another thug instantly. **"Caitlyn behind you!"** he yelled throwing his disk smashing a thug's nose behind Caitlyn who turned around shooting the criminal in the knee making him fall on the ground bleeding. Looking at the final thug left who was shaking with fear, he pointed his gun at Caitlyn, but was knocked out instantly by Hiro's disk. **"Nice shots Hiro, very well done."** Caitlyn commented Hiro by patting his shoulder. **"Thanks Sheriff…Caitlyn…"** Hiro began to say, but fell on the ground due to Caitlyn putting him to sleep again. **"Sleep tight Hiro, see you soon."** she laughed picking him up and walking out with him.

**Caitlyn's House**

Waking up yet again, Hiro saw he wasn't at the hospital anymore, but in a bedroom that looked like a guest room,**"Where am I now?"** yawned Hiro getting off the bed to see his gear sitting on a a dresser drawer, but the armor and helmet were repaired. Taking the disk, Hiro opened the door to see Vi waiting outside. **"Well look who's awake, how's it been goin disk kid?"** she snickered waving her hand. **"Who are you? Where am I?"** Hiro asked getting ready to throw his disk. **"Name's Vi, and you're at my partner's house. She decided to bring you here so she can help you recover better."** Vi explained blowing a bubble of gum. **"Where is she?"** he asked looking around curiously. **"She's at the dining room sipping tea."** Vi said pointing the way to the dining room. Walking the way Vi pointed to, he saw Caitlyn sipping tea then she noticed him,**"Hello Hiro, we gotta stop meeting like this. Please, take a seat."** she laughed serving Hiro tea too. Taking the tea, Hiro sipped it and put it down,**"So, why am I at your house?"** he asked Caitlyn who put down her cup too. **"I want you to meet Summoner Jake, he came all the way from the Institute of War to just see you."** Caitlyn pointed out to Hiro who looked at Jake.

**"Greetings Hiro, I heard from Caitlyn and rumors around the institute that you're a Piltover champion candidate. You should be proud, but where are my manners? As you heard, I am Summoner Jake, a summoner at the Institute of War. I came to Piltover today to see you personally, I want to ask you a few questions that will determine if you want to be a champion or not, ready?"** Jake asked calmly getting out a notebook.

**"Yes I am, ask away Summoner Jake."** replied Hiro calmly leaning in his chair.

**"Okay, first question, are you able to work with others well?"** he asked looking at Hiro.

**"Yes."** answered Hiro nodding his head.

**"Wonderful, second question, will you be able to kill in a fight on the rift?"** asked Jake with a serious expression.

**"Yes, I would be able to."** Hiro replied looking at his disk in his hands.

**"Third question, and don't worry, those who you kill get revived. Are you willing to listen to summoner's commands without hesitation?"** the summoner asked writing down notes.

**"More wonderful, now, final question, would you be able to kill ****_The Draven_****?"** Jake asked trying now to laugh to death.

**"The what?"** Hiro asked confused at the question.

Seeing Caitlyn get up and smack the summoner in the back of the head,**"No saying that…maniac's name here in my house!"**

**"Sorry, champion Caitlyn, but Hiro, it looks like you can be a champion at the institute. Though you have to go through judgement before you're actually accepted as a champion. But I have a great idea to help you meet some of the other champions, why not travel to various cities and lands of Runeterra with Caitlyn as your guide?"** Jake offered getting up from his chair smiling.

**"I haven't been outside of Piltover for a while, I'd enjoy it. And you Hiro? How about we go on a trip together?"** she asked smiling at Hiro with joy.

Thinking hard, Hiro replied,**"I'd love to Caitlyn, it'd give me a good chance to try to meet other champions. So, where are we going?"**

**"I'd like to visit these areas, Demacia, Noxus, Bandle City, Zaun, Ionia, Bilgewater, and the Shadow Isles."** explained Caitlyn getting a map.

**"Sounds good to me, as long as we don't get killed in the Shadow Isles."** Hiro laughed getting up from his chair.

**"And champion Caitlyn, you shall be excused from matches until I get word you're back at the institute. Good day and safe travels you two."** informed Summoner Jake leaving through the door.

**"Hiro, we need to pack food and clothes. So get ready, we leave tomorrow for Demacia. Don't worry, I sent Vi to your house to get you clothes. Be sure to take your gear with you, you'll need it."** she explained to Hiro going in her room and closing the door.

**"A trip with Caitlyn…It's a dream come true."** thought Hiro going to the guest room.

**AN: Whew! There's chapter 3 all, took me a while due to writer's block. As you read, the next few chapters will be on their adventures through Runeterra with some humor in it. Hope you all liked this chapter! See next chapter! Later! :D**


	5. Author's note

**Hey guys, been a while since I updated my two stories. I've been on Thanksgiving break and have the serious case of writer's block. So, I've NOT stopped updating Speed's Limit OR The Journey. I just have writer's block at the moment, so hopefully it'll get cleared up soon, until then, I'll see you all later.**


	6. Chapter 4

**AN: Been a while since I updated this story! There's also a surprise in it, so read carefully. :) Enyoy!**

**Ch.4 **

**Caitlyn's House morning **

Sleeping quietly and peacefully, Hiro didn't hear Caitlyn walk in his room,"Hey Hiro, it's time to wake up so we can get going before it gets busy." whispered Caitlyn gently shaking Hiro who opened his eyes slowly. "What time is it?" groaned Hiro yawning while looking at Caitlyn. "Three o'clock in the morning, the early bird gets the worm." laughed Caitlyn still trying to get Hiro out of bed.

"Forget it, let me sleep more." Hiro complained going back to sleep leaving Caitlyn crossing her arms.

"So, it'll be like that huh?" Caitlyn thought to herself leaving the room for minute and came back in with a bucket of icy cold water.

Dumping it on Hiro, he jumped out of the bed and fell on the ground shivering,"W-Why'd you do that?" groaned Hiro still shivering like wild.

"Because, we need to get going Hiro, rise and shine." laughed Caitlyn walking out of the room leaving Hiro to get ready.

Putting on his armor along with supplies in a satchel, walking in the bathroom, Hiro saw he had a scar along his mouth going down to his neck. Now feeling it, Hiro started to notice his armor was damaged beyond repairs along with his helmet's broken visor,"This stuff looks like it was hit pretty hard with a rocket." Hiro thought to himself looking at the helmet.

"Hiro, I have something to show you, hurry it up." yelled Caitlyn in the living room making Hiro jump.

"Okay, give me a second." Hiro yelled back picking up his satchel and walking out the door going towards the living room.

Walking in the living room, Hiro saw a set of armor like his on a rack, but this armor looked brand new along with a new helmet without a broken visor,"Your armor was destroyed when you were injured, so I asked Jayce to make you a new set of gear." explained Caitlyn letting Hiro examine it closely.

"Who's Jayce? Did he also make the armor I have on now?" Hiro asked tilting his head confused as ever.

"Jayce is an inventor and a defender in Piltover, but no, he didn't make the armor you have now, you made it Hiro." answered Caitlyn tossing Hiro the new helmet.

Taking off the busted armor and putting on the new armor, Hiro finished by putting on his helmet,"It feels great, this Jayce guy must've spent hours on this." Hiro laughed taking the disk out seeing it was sharper than his old one.

"Jayce made improvements from the original design you made, it now has a sharper power disk able to cut through almost anything, the armor is lighter weighted so it makes you be able to dodge and move faster then before, the helmet has a built in target system so you won't miss easily." explained Caitlyn showing Hiro a letter.

"Dear Hiro, you my not remember me due to your amnesia, but I will always remember the work you put in that armor and disk of yours. So please accept my gift I sent to Caitlyn to give you. Let tomorrow shine bright! Sincerely, Jayce." Hiro read while looking at Caitlyn who was smiling.

"Vi just gave you a letter." Caitlyn added handing him a letter.

"Dear disk kid, hope ya get better soon. Tell cupcake to have fun with ya. Sincerely, Vi." read Hiro aloud while looking at Caitlyn who just twitched her right eye knowing not what to say.

"Okay, we'd better be on our way, come on Hiro we need to get going." Caitlyn said finally dragging Hiro out the door.

"But I didn't even have breakfast yet!" complained Hiro while being pulled by Caitlyn.

"Okay, fine, we'll have breakfast, then we'll go, deal?" proposed Caitlyn opening the door to her house.

"Sounds good to me." agreed Hiro following her in the house eagerly.

Sitting down on the couch while Caitlyn cooked, Hiro turned on the T.V to see the show, LoL Survivor season 1 on. Now seeing Caitlyn walk in with two plates of eggs, bacon, and toast, Hiro turned off the T.V to eat. After finishing breakfast, Caitlyn got up,"Hiro, it's time to get going." Caitlyn ordered getting her bag. "Sure, right." nodded Hiro grabbing his helmet and his bag then left after Caitlyn.

"So how will we get to Demacia? It's very far away." Hiro asked Caitlyn tilting his head.

"The Institute of War has portals that we can use to get to Demacia. Along the way, we'll meet some champions so you'll have familiar faces when you become a champion." explained Caitlyn walking towards a portal platform that lead to the Institute of War.

Entering the portal, Hiro saw many summoners before his eyes. "So, what do you think Hiro?" asked Caitlyn walking besides him smiling. "I think this is amazing." Hiro answered knowing nothing else to say.

"Like it? This is where champions without homes can go, but lets head towards the portal to Demacia, shall we?" asked Caitlyn leading the way.

Walking on the sidewalk, Hiro saw a strange flower and kneeled on one knee before it about to pick it,"Hiro! Don't pick it!" Caitlyn yelled turning around, but was too late.

Picking the flower, Hiro's arms were suddenly held tight by vines as well as his legs,"What is this?!" Hiro yelled struggling, but was getting no where.

"You should do well to know not to pick my flowers boy." a female voice growled out of nowhere.

"Zyra, he didn't mean to, he's new here." Caitlyn explained crossing her arms. "He won't pick anymore of your flowers."

Seeing a woman come into view that looked like a plant, Hiro felt her nails against his chest armor,"A new champion is he?" she asked Caitlyn who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yes, his name is Xero, now let him go." Caitlyn ordered tightening her grip on her gun.

"Xero is it? Well "Xero", if you ever pick one of my flowers again, you'll become part of my garden, agreed?" Zyra asked jabbing her nail in Hiro's chest piece armor and through his skin.

"I agree!" yelled Hiro in pain as she dug her nails further in his chest.

Letting go, Hiro fell to the ground coughing,"Good bye Caitlyn, may we meet on the field." Zyra laughed disappearing in the ground.

Getting off the ground, Hiro looked at his chest to a hole in it from Zyra,"Xero? Where'd you get that name from?" he asked Caitlyn who helped Hiro walk.

"It's something you came up with before you were injured." explain Caitlyn letting Hiro walk on his own.

"Xero…I like the sound of that. I think I'll call myself that." laughed Hiro walking with Caitlyn.

Finally getting to the portal, Hiro went through it to see a beautiful city with lots of happy people,"Demacia eh? This is amazing!" Hiro thought to himself looking at the city's buildings and sky.

"It is quite great here, I have an audience with the prince, lets get going Hiro." Caitlyn told Hiro leading the way down the street.

Walking behind Caitlyn, Hiro accidentally bumped into a girl making her fall down,"Oh! Sorry ma'm!"

"No problem, I'm okay." she laughed taking Hiro's hand helping her up.

Looking at the girl, Hiro noticed she didn't have normal Demacian clothing, but she had a shirt he'd never seen before and some blue pants,"You're not from here are you?" Hiro asked tilting his head.

"Nope, I'm not from here, but that's a story for another time." the girl laughed with a big smile.

"Irene! Wait up!" another girl yelled running up to Hiro and Irene.

Turning around, Caitlyn walked up to Hiro and now Lux,"Hello Lux, how are you?" Caitlyn asked hugging Lux.

"I'm doing great Caitlyn, I'd like you to meet my friend I'm helping, she's Irene!" Lux cried happily putting her arm around Irene.

"Glad to meet you Irene." Caitlyn said shaking Irene's hand.

"Who's your friend Caitlyn?" Lux asked looking at Hiro curiously.

"He's Hiro, a to be champion soon." Caitlyn explained patting Hiro's shoulders.

"I see, so Hiro what'll you be? Let me guess! You're a marksmen?" Lux asked jumping up and down happily.

"Yep, I'm a marksmen alright." Hiro laughed taking out his disk showing Lux.

"Very nice, well Caitlyn, me and Irene better be going." Lux said hugging Caitlyn tightly. "Nice meeting you Hiro, I wish you luck."

Seeing Lux and Irene take their leave, Hiro turned to Caitlyn who was smiling,"Lets get going Hiro." Caitlyn said pulling Hiro's arm.

Walking to the castle, Hiro stared at it with wide eyes,"Wow, they don't have this at Piltover." he muttered to himself.

"Nope, lets go Hiro." Caitlyn laughed walking in the castle dragging Hiro with her.

"Demacia! Greetings Caitlyn!" a man laughed giving Caitlyn a bear hug.

"You too Garen." Caitlyn squeaked lightly due to Garen's hug.

"Who's your friend Caitlyn?" Garen asked looking at Hiro curiously.

"He's a champion to be, his name's Hiro." Caitlyn told Garen who got a big smile on his face.

"Glad to make your acquaintance Hiro." he laughed giving Hiro a bear hug.

"You too." Hiro gasped being crushed by the hug.

"I have an idea! Hiro! How about you show me what you can do!" Garen yelled drawing his big sword.

Looking at Caitlyn and seeing her shrug,"Sure, bring it on Garen." Hiro laughed drawing his disk and split it into the two disks.

Sparring Room

"Okay Hiro, no lethal moves shall be used, we aren't on the Fields of Justice." Garen explained drawing his huge sword.

"Fine by me." Hiro chuckled taking out his disks.  
>Seeing Garen charge, Hiro did a U-turn with amazing speed and threw his disks,"Dodge this!"<p>

Turning around, Garen blocked the disks and charged yelling,"DEMACIAA!" Jumping in the air, Garen brought down his sword, but Hiro was too fast and moved behind Garen.

Catching the disks, Hiro threw them again hitting Garen in the side and shoulder,"If this was a real battle, you'd be injured badly already." chuckled Hiro catching the disks again and readied to toss them again.

"True, you are faster than I am by far, but you're more weaker in durability." Garen stated charging again.

Doing another U-Turn, Hiro was about to throw his disks, when Garen spun around hitting Hiro in the stomach with a hilt thus making Hiro cough hard,"If that was a real blow, you'd be in bad shape." Garen pointed out charging at Hiro again.

Hitting a switch on his armor, Hiro felt gears in his armor start to spin together rapidly thus generating electricity rapidly,"Try this Garen!" Hiro yelled dodging Garen's dodge and emitted the stored electricity shocking Garen thus paralyzing him in place.

"What the?" Garen muttered not being able to move, but only see Hiro throw his disks hitting Garen in the stomach and chest.

"And that would've killed you." Hiro stated catching his disks and putting them away.

"Very well done Hiro, you'll be a tough marksmen to fight against due to your speed and accuracy." Garen explained shaking Hiro's hand.

"Thanks, you're pretty good too." Hiro laughed taking off his helmet and holding in his arm while he shook Garen's hand.

"Say, where'd you get that scar?" Garen asked pointing at Hiro's scar on his mouth.

"He got it when Hiro and I tried to catch Jinx." Caitlyn said standing up off the bench and walked towards the two. "The impact of her rocket gave Hiro amnesia too, so I don't think he remembers a lot though."

"Wonderful fight! Most wonderful!" A man cheered getting off the bench and walked toward the three.

"Thank you sir Jarvan." Garen said bowing on one knee.

"No need to bow Garen, and Caitlyn, how are you?" Jarvan laughed crossing his arms looking at Caitlyn.

"I'm well, how about you Jarvan?" asked Caitlyn shaking Jarvan the Fourth's hand.

"Same, who's this marksmen again?" Jarvan asked looking at Hiro noticing the disks on his back.  
>"My name's Hiro, but my to be champion name will be Xero." Hiro explained showing Jarvan his disk.<p>

"I see, well I'm Jarvan the Fourth, but people call me J4." Jarvan laughed patting Hiro on the back.

Putting his disks away, Caitlyn walked up to Hiro patted Hiro on the back,"Not bad sparring Hiro, you'll need more than that though to survive in the Fields of Justice." Caitlyn pointed out still patting Hiro on the back.

"Okay, how about I spar you?" Hiro suggested nudging Caitlyn who raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you want it that way, than fine." Caitlyn laughed to herself setting her gun to stun.

Getting out his disks, Hiro ran at Caitlyn who fired her net. Seeing it, Hiro dodged it and threw his disks at Caitlyn, but she rolled away then fired her gun. Jumping in the air, Hiro dodged her attack and caught his disks while in the air then threw them while spinning in the air,"Dodge this!" he yelled spinning in the air.

Seeing the disks, Caitlyn rolled away firing her net hitting Hiro in the air making him fall on the ground tangled up. "Dodge that Hiro." laughed Caitlyn walking up to the struggling Hiro who was trying to get out the net.

"Damn!" Hiro yelled struggling in the net to see his disks coming back to him.

"I win Hiro." Caitlyn laughed aiming her gun at Hiro who freed one hand.

"Not yet!" he yelled catching his disk and cut the rope with his free hand, then caught the second disk and threw them at Caitlyn close range to see her fire her gun hitting him in the chest shocking him.

Getting hit, Caitlyn fell on the ground seeing it was a tie,"You're not bad Hiro."

"Thanks, I still can't move." groaned Hiro on the ground still paralyzed by Caitlyn's shot.

"I'll help you up." laughed Caitlyn walking over to Hiro, but tripped thus falling on him accidentally kissing him.

Feeling Caitlyn get off of him,"Uhhh…" muttered Hiro knowing not what to say.

"I'm so sorry Hiro!" she said quickly blushing more than she ever has before.

Finally being able to move, Hiro got off the ground,"No problem." Hiro said patting her on the shoulders.

"Well, it's time for me to attend important matters such as a strange blinding light appearing in Demacia then it disappeared in an instant." Jarvan explained walking away through the door.

"I must be going as well, glad meeting you Caitlyn, and good luck Hiro." Garen said following Jarvan leaving Hiro and Caitlyn alone.

"Lets get going, we can sleep at an Inn for the night." Caitlyn said leading Hiro out.

"Okay, fine with me." Hiro agreed following her out to see her still blushing.

**Demacia inn**

Checking in, Hiro and Caitlyn got their room together,"I'll sleep on the couch, you can have the bed." Hiro offered taking off his helmet and put it on the table.

"Fine by me. Your scar makes you look like a killer." Caitlyn pointed out feeling his scar all the way down to his neck.

Feeling her hands, Hiro,"Your hands are cold." chuckled Hiro feeling her hand gently smiling.

"Are they? Well, are you getting cold then?" Caitlyn giggled tickling his neck playfully making Hiro laugh a bit.

"Kinda, I'm getting colder though." Hiro laughed looking into Caitlyn's eyes.

Looking into each other's eyes, they came closer and closer until their lips met. Feeling a wonderful sensation through his body, the two finally broke away and looked in each other's eyes. "Was that for beating Garen today?" Hiro laughed crossing his arms smiling.

"No, that was for a great spar with me." Caitlyn giggled putting her hands on her hips.

"Is that so?" asked Hiro leaning in the couch now looking at Caitlyn.

"Yes it is, we should get some sleep, good night Hiro." Caitlyn said going into bed and turned the light off.

"Night Caitlyn." Hiro replied back falling asleep now.

**AN: If you've read my The Journey Story, you'd see I had a small crossover, there may be another crossover with The Journey, I'll see. I've gotten rid of my writer's block, so yahoo! Also, I'd like to say I tried not using the bold when characters say stuff, so give me feedback whether to keep it like this or go back to using bold on every character sentence. Until next time guys! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
